deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Colonial Marines vs Husk Troops
Colonial Marines, the best the United States has to offer for colony defense! Vs Reaper Husk Minions, horrific monstrosities made by the reapers that function as shock troops! Who...is...deadliest? 'Colonial Marines' Melee: Combat Knife Close-Range: Pistol Mid-Range: Pump-Action Shotgun Long-Range: Pulse Rifle. (Kind of like a chain gun.) Special: Flamethrower 'Husk Minions' Types: 10 Husks, 3 Cannibals, 2 Marauders, and a Banshee. Melee: Fists, and Mental Attacks for the Banshee. Close-Range: Cannibal ArmCannon Mid-Range: M-8 Avenger Long-Range: Mantis Sniper Rifle Special: Biotics 'Battle Notes' The battle will be on a war-torn earth. It will be 6 colonial marines. Voting ends next Sunday. Special thanks to Thundrtri for making the card. 'The Battle' Colonial Marines x6 Husks x16 The six marines walked through the war torn Vancouver. They had orders to do a combat drop when suddenly, there had been a bright flash and all hell broke loose. A giant purple ship that looked like a squid completely destroyed their transport ship just seconds after the combat drop began. "What now Sarge?" One of the marines asked. "Simple. We link up with the others and figure out what the hell just happened." Suddenly, a group of figures appeared over the horizon. They looked human, but they were dark blue and seemed almost zombie-like. The sergeant shouted,"I've got contact!" and pulled out his pulse rifle. The troopers on his left and right pulled out their shotguns, and the men behind them readied their pistols and flamethrowers. The creatures lumbered forward, clearly not friendly. The sergeant opened fire, killing two husks, while the others let loose and killed another two. One got up close and forced the Sargeant down and just as it was about to kill him, a marine cut its head off with a clean slice. x11 The Marines were shaken by this encounter when suddenly, a tall, slender, almost feminine monster appeared, escorted by two creatures with cannons for right hands and their mouths stuck in a permanent scream. "Fall back into the buildings mo-ack!" The sergeant cried as he was cut down by heavy fire from the arm cannon creatures. "Sarge!" One of the marines cried out and opened fire with his rifle, blowing the creatures head off while the others retreated. Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out and the man fell dead to the ground with a hole through his head. A Marauder on the rooftops prepared a second shot with his Mantis as the marines reached the safety of a building. x10 x4 "Come in, transport. Come in, marines! Anyone?" A troopers strain cry echoed over the radio. "Damn it, we're all alone out here.' He said. "Here's the plan. We move for that cluster of buildings over there and try find some form of help." He gestures to two of the troopers with flamethrowers. "Cordesky, Rowe, you cover us until Daniels and I make it to the houses." The two move by the door and kick it open as the new leader and Daniels make a break for the houses. Suddenly, 4 human husks come chasing after them followed by a cannibal when suddenly a burst of flame cuts down all the husks instantly and the cannibal doesn't even get to let an inhuman scream before keeling over. x6 Daniels reaches the house first, and bumps right into a Marauder. Screaming, he fires shot after shot into its chest with his pistol, breaking its shields, only for it to gun him down its Avenger, and get its head blown off by the new Sergeant's shotgun. x5 x3 Coredsky shouts,"Their in the house! Move!" when out of nowhere, two horrific blue hands grip his head and fry him mentally. He lets out a cry, then drops to the ground, dead. Rowe whips around and begins running backwards while firing his pulse rifle at the Banshee, which is accompanied by the last Cannibal and Marauder. He riddles the Cannibal with bullets, killing it, fries the Marauders and Banshees shields and reaches the house. x4 x2 The Sarge cries,"I see a transport of some sort. Stay here! I'll get its attention." He runs up the steps of the house as the Marauder and Banshee burst in. Rowe opens fire with the ammo from the shotgun, blowing off the marauders arm as the Banshee levitates him in the air with Biotics. "Come on, you f*ckers! Finish me off!" Rowe cries just before the marauder riddles him with bullets. Before he dies, he fires one last shot, killing the Marauder. The Banshee, alone, shambles up the steps. x3 x1 The sergeant waves his arms frantically as the transport flies by. It's symbol had an N7 on the side, but he didn't care what it said as long as it saved him and his team. It flew past him, not noticing, as he shouted for its help. With it gone, so was any chance of his survival. He turned to see two husks limping towards him as the Banshee limped up the steps. He let out a cry as he drew his knife and charge at it, hacking and slashing. The Banshee screamed a horrible scream that stunned the man as the husks ripped him to pieces. x3 x0 Winner: The Husks